


Ace's Heart

by Fatty Batty (Sephi902)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I don't watch this show, My First Work in This Fandom, Requested, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Volleyball, friend, hairpulling, highschool, leg fetish, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephi902/pseuds/Fatty%20Batty
Summary: My friend requested I write an Asahi fic with her character since she couldn't find a lot of x readers. I understand the feel. Her and Asahi having some lovings. I think if you've read enough of my stories you know short things like this barely have any story and skip to the smut. An early Christmas present. I have 0 experience in this show/fandom so I'm sorry if I overstepped or wrote OOC.





	Ace's Heart

The bell rang overhead as Nana ran to class, grabbing the doorframe and swinging herself into her classroom. She slipped into her desk and panted softly. Classmates filled in a little after her and took their respective seats as she emptied her notebooks and pens from her bag. The teacher started the class without hesitation, not that many of the kids were paying attention. 

Nana tucked her hair behind her ear and made notes in her notebook while the teacher spoke. She drifted off the page and looked beside her desk at the older looking man keeping careful notes and attempting to ignore the various burning gazes from around the room. Pulling her attention back to the sloppy writing and sighing, she erased some of the more unintelligible info and… murmurings of Asahi to rewrite what she could recall.

Class passed fast, but sleep still hung on Nana’s eyes. She rubbed her eyes and leaned on the wall in the hallway, yawning and shaking her head. 

“Up late again?” A gravelly voice asked from behind her. She jumped and gave a cute squeak, spinning to meet the source. Asahi pulled back slightly, apologetically looking away, “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you…”

“Ah… Yeah, I was. I mean… Finals are coming up and all…” Nana laughed weakly, holding her arm. Asahi offered a reassuring smile, straightening to his full height. Nana had to crane to look up at him. He shrugs his bag onto his shoulder and nodded towards the gym.

“Want to come watch?” He asked. Nana giggled, covering her mouth as she did.

“Obviously!” She laughed, trotting ahead of him. Asahi followed her, shaking his head at her and speed walking to easily overtake her lead. She bumped her shoulder into his side, attempting to slow him down without being mean. The attack was extremely unsuccessful. Asahi entered the gym before her and held the door as she sped through.

“I win.” He grinned. 

“Pfft, lucky.” Nana pouted, sitting against the wall of the gym and pulling out her homework. The team gathered nearby, chatting about tactics and plays for the day’s practice. The team agreed on some plays and grabbed a volleyball from nearby, getting ready to go all out. 

Nana looked up every so often to watch them leap and spike the ball. Focus especially set on Asahi in his uniform, gaze gliding along his powerful legs and resting on his handsome face and sweet brown eyes. Nana felt heat rush to her cheeks as she watched him, shaking her head and turning back to her homework.

Leave them alone, this is a serious practice… She thought with an agitated huff. Instinct pricked at her neck hair, pulling her to one side as a ball flew at her, narrowly dodging it and flinching when it smacked the wall by her head. 

“Sorry!” Asahi called from the other side of the net.

Very serious!

Nana took her phone from her pocket and checked the calendar app. Only a few weeks to the game… and a couple days after that was the finals. She bit her lip and pocketed her phone, pulling her knees to her chest and setting the remaining work aside.

Koshi powerfully served to the corner of the court, barely missing Kei’s body as he dove for it. Nana checked the time and smiled, standing and gathering her things.

“Great job guys!” She called to them, collecting the ball and returning it to its place.

“We still have a long way to go…” Daichi hummed, folding his arms. Nana shrugged, adjusting her school bag.

“One step at a time. This practice was better than the last one I watched, so there’s some progress!” She beamed happily, “And you know what that means~” 

“Nana’s buying Pork Buns!” Shoyo cheered, racing out of the gym ahead of everyone else. The other’s roll their eyes at him, but excitedly follow her out of the school. They walked to the shop, chatting happily as evening fell overhead, painting the streets and team in oranges and reds.

“You really don’t have to do this, Nana.” Daichi muttered. Nana waved a dismissive hand and paid for the team’s treats.

“C’mon, when you guys do well what’s better than some snacks?” She smiles. He takes his bun and sits with everyone, munching away. Nana sat next to Asahi and drank some iced tea, watching people pass by out the window. Asahi looked down at her. She was small compared to him, always sitting nearby and being friendly. He smiled faintly. It felt kinda nice to have a kind person reassuring him.

“You okay there?” One of his teammates asked. He blinks and returns from his thoughts, turning to Chikara.

“Yeah. Why?” He returned. Chikara shrugged and faintly smiled, nodding slightly to Nana and taking a bite. Asahi’s eyes widened as he looked away, a soft red blush dusting his cheeks. Chikara shook his head and snickered quietly at his reaction.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.” He assured, holding the bun over his chest. Nana finally returned from her thousand mile trip and blinked, meeting Chikara’s teasing smile and noticing Asahi’s faint blush.

“What’s wrong?” She shrunk a bit as she asked. They both shook their heads, finishing their snacks and pulling their bags onto their backs.

“It’s getting late.” They murmured, waiting for her to grab her bag before leaving. Nana follows them outside before gently leaning into Asahi’s side. He looked down at her and paused so she wouldn’t fall over. She smiled up at him faintly, gripping his book bag strap.

“It’s kind of dark… will you walk home with me?” She asked sweetly, tilting her head and keeping against his side. He blushed lightly, nodding and looking ahead.

“Sure…” He muttered. They walked down the street together, keeping the content and calm silence. They finally came upon their shared street and stopped between the two houses. Nana tilted her head, smiling and holding Asahi’s hands. He tightened his grip a little, searching her face.

“Well… Goodnight.” He started to pull away, but Nana tightened her grip enough to get his attention.

“J-just a second… I… Was wondering if you had your answer yet?” She tucked her hair behind her ears and swung their arms slowly. Asahi rolled his shoulders, putting together his last minute decision. 

“I don’t see why not. Sure,” He smiles and gives her a sweet kiss on the head, “See you tomorrow.” He lingered a moment before turning and heading into his home. Nana stood out in the dark alone, her legs betraying her. She retreated to her own home after a while and dropped her stuff on her bed, opening her laptop as she sat at her desk.

Messages waited for her online, some from the team members but most from her friends on the volleyball forum. She opened a direct message from another Karasuno student in her year, the profile photo a green and blue doodle of a mythological monster.

HS- So? Did he finally give you an answer?

Me- Yep. Finally got an answer~ 

HS- AAAAANNNNNDDDD?????

A grin tugged at Nana’s lips. She peered out the window behind her desk and watched the stars twinkle a moment before delivering the news.

Me- I guess I have a bf now.

HS- Fucking GET IT GIRL. 

Me- Shut up!

Her friend spammed the gif keyboard with the same phrase “get it, girl” until Nana had to mute her and ditch the laptop. She laid in her bed and stared at her ceiling. Moonlight lit the room just enough to see silhouettes of the furniture around her. 

Her thoughts weren’t particularly active, but she didn’t want to sleep yet. Maybe she was… excited that she can call Asahi her boyfriend? She giggled softly to herself and rested her head on her arms. She could already imagine what laying with the big softy would be like. Nana closed her eyes and stretched her arms overhead, slipping her skirt and sweater off to the floor. 

She rested near bare on her bed, a breeze caressing her body and coaxing a shiver out of her. It was so relaxing to lay bare in bed, but she needed to get to sleep soon. She picked up her clothes and put them in the hamper, tossing her bra in with them before pulling an oversized shirt on and tossing her mahogany braids out of the cloth trap.

A chipper tune rang from her book bag, suddenly illuminating the bed and causing Nana to squeak fearfully. She hurried to the sound and checked the contact.

“Why is Asahi calling me so late?” She hummed, accepting the call, “Hello?”

“H-hey, Nana. I was just… uh… I was just thinking about you. I realized that you and I don’t get to spend a lot of time alone, ya know? Since there’s a lot of practice and the team usually heads home together…” He trailed off, clearing his throat on the other side.

“Yeah… what’s wrong?” She asked, laying in her bed and tilting her head.

“W-wanna come over and just… lay together?” He muttered shyly. Nana smiled as wide as she possibly could, picking up her bag and putting some clothes for tomorrow inside.

“Of course! Give me a second and I’ll be right over.”

Nana slung her bag over her shoulder and raced to Asahi’s door, knocking lightly and bouncing on her feet. She couldn’t contain her excitement. Asahi came to the door as silent as death.

“You’re fast. Come on in, but be quiet. Everyone’s asleep.” He hummed softly, taking her hand and bringing her to his room. She blushed terribly when holding his hand, but she could think of nothing more than to follow him, her legs working on their own. Asahi closed the door carefully behind them and smiled at her, clapping his hands together. He wore shorts and a hoodie, both dark maroon. 

“So you got lonely?” Nana sat on his bed and tilted her head.

“Aha, kinda…” He scratched his head and sat beside her, brushing against her and wrapping his fingers in hers, “More just… I really wanted to lay with you and we wouldn’t have more free time than tonight.” Nana nodded, tightening her grip on his hand. He searched her face and leaned down slightly, ghosting her lips.

“It’s… kinda pathetic, isn’t it…?” He asked. Nana barely moved, flickering her sight back up to his eyes.

“Not at all. I get lonely too…” She purred quietly. They pressed their lips together and kissed sweetly, wrapping their arms around each other’s necks. Asahi pulled her down onto the cotton covers and gripped her waist tightly, pressing her protectively, longingly against him. Nana giggled softly, hiding her face.

“Sorry..~ I couldn’t help myself.” He chuckled, stroking her back.

“Me either, hehe… I like this though~” 

“Do you?” Asahi pat her ass playfully, smirking. Nana returned his smirk, sitting up and straightening her shirt.

“Why don’t you get rid of that hoodie?” She suggested, stretching her arms overhead and making sure he gets a nice eyeful of her panties. He groaned softly, lingering his gaze along her torso before pulling his jacket off. His chest was extremely toned and bare, hairs lightly covering him. Nana purred, brushing her fingers over him and kissing his clavicle. 

“Mm… I ought to return the favor.” Nana hummed. Asahi got out from under her and set her alone on the bed.

“Go ahead then.” Asahi leaned on his dresser, resting his cheek on his knuckles. Nana swayed her hips, pulling her t-shirt over her head and tossing it aside, perky little rose tips bracing the chilly midnight air. Asahi blushed lightly, chuckling.

“Is it cold in here?” He asked.

“Just a tad, I don’t mind it though. I kinda like it even~.” She confessed, covering her mouth as she laughed. Asahi watched her a moment before stepping up to her and kneeling, extending her leg over his shoulder and kissing up her calf. She shivered as his lips traveled up her leg, reaching her inner thigh and nipping at her panties.

“A-asahi!” Nana squeaked, covering her mouth and hiding her extremely red face. He looked up at her, licking one last time down her thigh, kissing her knee. 

“Careful, you’ll wake them up.” He chuckled, standing and tugging her panties off. Nana watched him curiously, pressing her legs to his hips. He dropped her panties and brushed his fingers over her wet lips, coaxing a shiver from her body. Asahi shimmied his boxers off, his member springing free from its cloth cage.

Nana covered her mouth, stiffening and staring at his large member. He pulled her waist to him and rubbed his piece against her. She looked up at him, biting her lip.

“What are you waiting for~?” She teasingly wiggled her bottom against him, He let a low groan, pressing the tip to her opening and suddenly bucking into her. She gasped, covering her mouth and arching, moaning loudly into her hands.

Asahi grit his teeth, roughly thrusting with a satisfying smack sounding each time their skin met. Nana wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, panting and trying to keep her moans quiet. He bent down and kissed her deeply, squeezing her breast and pinching her nipples. He pulled back and sucked on her tit, teasing the other one and chuckling as she combed through his hair.

Nana gripped his shoulder, panting softly. Asahi sucked on her neck, grazing his teeth over it tantalizingly, nipping every so often and snickering at her squeaks.

“Do you like it~?” He purred.

“I-I love it…~” She panted, combing through her hair and gripping the sheet. 

“I know something you’ll like better.” Asahi nipped her earlobe, whispering huskily. She shivered and pet his neck, mewing quietly.

“What would that be?”

Without replying, Asahi pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach, slamming back in and pulling her hips into every sharp thrust. She cried out, not even bothering with the other people in the home. He grunted, grabbing a fist full of your hair and tugging. Nana gasped and grit her teeth, arching slightly.

“S-sorry.” He panted, letting go.

“N-No, I liked it. Just don’t pull any harder an-” He tugged again before she could finish, causing her instead to cry out his name and pulling him deeper into her. He was kissing her very edge, feeling her tighten around him, ready to burst. He rolled his head back, starting to lose himself. He loomed over her, slapping her ass hard while roughly pounding her taut, jiggling ass.

Their moans and groans broke their decided barrier. They wouldn’t be surprised if everyone in the house were aware of their loud union.

Nana panted, pleasure running through her core as she came, tightening intensely on his massive member. He could barely move, his only option to bury deeper before filling her chasm to the brim with cum. A trickle leaving her pussy to leak down her leg. He couldn’t remove himself just yet, but when she finally relaxed he collapsed beside her, breathing heavily.

Asahi pulled the covers over the two, pulling her to him. She rested her hand on his arm, twitching slightly.

“Oh my god, Asahi…” She said, looking up at him.

“How was it~?” He murmured, nuzzling her hair. She stretched and nestled into sleep, giggling quietly.

“Do you have to ask?” She returned, still shuddering from the intense orgasm. He pressed to her, happy to have her bare skin touching his, kissing her shoulder. He knew the answer and was more than delighted. 

“Maybe in the morning we can do it while we clean up for school?” He suggested hopefully. Nana opened one eye to look back at him.

“I thought that was implied~?”


End file.
